


Don't Mess With My Boyfriend

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bus, Crossdressing Castiel, Homophobia, M/M, Proud Dean, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a super homophobic bus driver tries to kick Dean and Cas off his bus, Cas has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With My Boyfriend

Dean smiled as Cas nuzzled his head into his scruff. It was his boyfriend's happy place, no matter where they were.

They were waiting for the bus, after they had gone for lunch together downtown. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean, and Dean was stroking the hair off of his face casually. Cas was currently wearing a pink scarf, black gogo boots, purple skinny jeans, and one of Dean's old Aerosmith T-shirts. Dean was in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Here's the bus," Dean said softly, planting a kiss to Cas' forehead, and Cas perked back up.

They got their tickets out, and when the bus driver saw them holding hands, he scowled pointedly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Great," he whispered, "a homophobe. Just what we need."

Cas sighed, keeping his eyes downcast as they got on, swiping their passes and going to sit down.

Cas once again snuggled up with Dean, and after a while, they began to kiss, Dean smiling against his fiancé's lips.

The bus driver saw them in the mirror, and made a disgusted noise. Dean made a 'What the hell are you gonna do about it?' face.

They continued to sneak kisses to the other, and the bus driver once again hemmed and hawed. Nobody else on the bus seemed to care; there was a younger woman with long dark hair who was listening to music and didn't seem interested, there was an older guy who had fallen asleep, and a middle aged woman with two children.

Dean, again, gave threatening death eyes when the driver looked back, and they resumed, waiting for the stop nearest their place.

But when Cas pressed a hand against Dean's chest, starting to rub under his shirt to relax him, the bus driver finally lost it.

"I want you two off my bus right now," he said, waving his hat around wildly, "I won't have people like you two up in here!" 

"But there's only two god damn blocks until our stop," Dean shot back, anger flaring up inside of him. They obviously knew what this was about.

"Then walk them," the driver replied indignantly.

Just then, Cas got up, finally snapping. He pursed his lips.

"You know what, you ass?" He seethed, stomping to the front of the bus in his fabulous platform boots and putting a hand on his hip. Dean bit his lip to keep from smiling as he knew what was about to go down.

"I can see straight through you, pun fucking intended, you're either a closet case or just an all around idiot who doesn't know true love when he sees it. Does seeing two men kiss make you uncomfortable?! Well you can go right ahead and blow yourself, if you could possibly take your head out of your ass for a minute. Just because you don't believe something is right -which, you are severely outnumbered in this department in this day and age, I'm afraid- doesn't mean you can impose such prejudice upon a modern taxpaying couple who has the pride enough to let their love be seen! I respect your opinion, as I tragically have no control over it. But let me just say, I am glad people like you are not running this country."

Then he straightened up, and padded back over to Dean, resting his head on his fiancé's lap as he laced their fingers together sweetly, yawning.

Dean looked up, smiling now. "What he said!"

The bus driver grumbled out of his shocked silence, and kept driving to their stop.

When they stopped, Cas turned to the mother of the two kids.

"I'm sorry if I upset your children, ma'am," he said, eyebrows lifting apologetically, but the mother shook her head. "No! No, that was awesome!"

Dean smiled, and scooped his boyfriend closer to him as they exited the bus. Just as they were about to get off, Cas turned one last time before the doors closed.

"Oh... and just for your little outburst there," he snarked, "I'm pretty sure I "saw" you texting and driving. Say goodbye to your job, assbutt," he said, winking with a kiss.

When the bus driver was gone, Dean kissed Cas on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" "I know, Dean. I love you too."


End file.
